Lives within Lies
by never meant to be so cold
Summary: Just a little look at what Misa is doing, what L is eating and what Light is planning. Short Oneshot.


Taking in all the loneliness which spread across the apartment, Misa Amane stood there, a glass of whine attached to her hand, with a red liquid within the glass cup. Images of some of her loved ones and some friends came into mind; Ryuzaki, Rem, Ryuuk and even Matsuda came into her head, her blond bangs covering her forehead looking exquisite in her slender girl physique, the image of the person she loved the most crawled into her hand; Light Yagami. Loneliness crept within her brain as she poured more wine into the glass, seeing the liquid swirl in the glass make her want to sing a sweet, little melody within her.

Light Yagami worked late in the Police headquarters as he walked down the streets, alone. He and Ryuzaki had been recently plotting how to catch Kira, without Ryuzaki's notice that Light was Kira, made him feel so sneaky, so smart, which he was. He stopped by a market and bought himself a loaf of bread and a bag of salty, barbecue chips and continued to walk down the streets, thoughts clogging his brain as to how could he make his next murdered.

Ryuzaki, or normally known as L sat there, in his couch, well not sited, just as he always was, with his feet in the cushion and his knees touch his chin, his black ebony hair hanging there has his little black eyes kept looking at different monitoring computer screens. He plopped a chocolate-drenched strawberry into his mouth, sliding it between his lips then chunking down a piece of chocolate fudge cake. How could someone that ate so much sweets stay so thin?

Misa kept walking forth and back, just thinking for Light's safety and for the Kira case, knowing that her beloved Light was the Kira she worshiped made her a little nervous, if the police ever figure out that Light was Kira they would separate him from her forever, she wouldn't like that, she wouldn't like that at all. Light Yagami was the start of her life, the little hope she had within her craved for him. She would anything, anything, for him, even if it meant sending herself to heaven.

Light stood in a crossway, knowing were he would go, but he didn't want to move, his thought were just flying by, as the cold autumn air flipped his hair away from his forehead, that sight might have Misa melted at his feet. As well to any other woman, Light Yagami was considered hot for most girls in the japan area.

L plopped more sweets into his mouth as he kept monitoring the computer screens for any clue in to which person is Kira. Matsuda and Mr. Yagami were resting in a couch behind him, just there in case anything happened within the Kira case. He finished his chocolate-fudge cake as Watari came in and made him a three scoped ice-cream with Chocolate, vanilla and strawberry ice-cream. He licked it.

Misa couldn't wait for Light anymore, not without sleepiness and all the wine she had drank, taking her away from reality. She rested her head in a soft, pink pillow and closed her eyes.

Light took the elevator to come up the apartment he and Misa shared, he opened the lock of their door he found Misa, sleeping with the bottle of wine opened and the empty glass which had her lipstick stain from drinking, were placed in the coffee table, he smiled.

Watari came behind Ryuzaki as he held an ice-cream cart.  
"More ice-cream, Ryuzaki?" he asked, showing all the different flavors.  
"Yes, please serve me a five scoop of Vanilla-chocolate-strawberry-avocado-mint please"  
"As you wish, Ryuzaki" And with that Watari served him the insanely huge, sugar endured, craved ice-cream to Ryuzaki in a chocolate drenched cone with a cherry on top.

_In the dream Misa was a child again, running across the Japanese park, the scent of sweets and almonds filling the air tempting her nostrils into buying some so her mouth could taste the sweet almonds. A figure, way far away waved towards Misa as she ran towards the figure, a pair of hands grabbed her and lifted her up. She was scared at first, then she noticed that it was her father's hands carrying her up and he placed her in a piggy back form. Misa stared at her father's black ebony hair and smile, the figure far away from them started to giggle, when Misa and her father got closer, it was her beautiful mother standing there waiting for her two monkeys. Her long blond hair streamed around because of the winds. She smiled. Misa smiled as her family was back together again. Just happy._

Light flipped her blond bangs and smiled, maybe in a perfect world he would be attracted to her, but neither he or Misa lived in a perfect world, so it was practically impossible. Light's flip seem to wake Misa up. She smiled at the fact that Light was the one that woke her up.  
"Hello, Light" she spoke, as she yawn and hugged him tight.  
"Hello, Misa" he said, luckily she couldn't see his face, which showed an emotion of disgust. "Misa, have you been drinking?" he asked, Misa felt her cheeks flood red.  
"Only a little"  
"A little?" Light sat up and took the wine bottle in his hands. "The bottle's half empty, Misa, I told you not to drink unsupervised." he placed th bottle down on the coffee table.  
"Okay, Light-kun, so yeah, I drank some little wine, so what?" she said as she smiled.  
"Misa, you're wasted, go back to sleep" he said as he kissed her forehead as she went back to sleep, with a smile on her face and a happy tear rolling down her cheek, she finally had something to look forward to in her life, she had Light Yagami, poor Misa didn't notice Light was only using her... still it made her happy to be at any use at all.

Light placed his clothes in his bed and went to sleep, thinking about poor Misa.

L was still monitoring the computer screens as he started to talk, "Kira someday--

Light looked at the blank ceiling and started to speak "L someday--

--I WILL GET YOU!!! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I'LL DO!!!"


End file.
